Done It Now
by waitingforthetardis
Summary: A Rox/Scor for Julie! Enjoy!


**This story is for Julie! :D I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I look at her, she looks at me, and just for a moment I hear the ocean, mighty and fierce, waves crashing, wind-blowing, the deep green-blue of her eyes coloring the water.<p>

* * *

><p>I see him and my heart speeds up. It doesn't matter that he's a Malfoy, it doesn't matter that I'm a Weasley. All that matters is us. And then I look away. I can't let myself become some sort of lovesick, dimwitted prat, now can I?<p>

* * *

><p>When she turns her head, I'm sucked back into the overwhelming, stressful, dark, boring, sad, dangerous pit of awful that some call reality. I whisper her name, trying to hold on to the magic that surrounded me just moments ago. <em>Roxanne<em>. But it's too late, the magic is gone.

* * *

><p>Is it strange that I spend a fair bit of my time writing funny and most likely dirty love poems in my notebook? Yes. Do I care? Hell, no. Because every time I write my name next to his, <em>Scorpius<em>, no matter what the context, I stop. And I stare at it. Because here it is, in ink, Roxanne and Scorpius. I toss it in the fire. It's not like he cares. So why should I?

* * *

><p>When she talks, the earth stops moving. Her voice is loud and clear and fast and excited, like she has the whole world in the palm of her hand. She might, too. And I talk to her. And I smile. And I laugh. Because right now, it's just me and her, her and me, and until Albus taps my shoulder and steers me away to do something else, it's <em>us<em>.

* * *

><p>The way he smiles is intoxicating. But it's not what you'd think a smile is…it's so much more. His eyes smile with him, glimmering and twinkling and I didn't know eyes <em>could<em> do that, but…see? Look at me. I learn something new every day.

* * *

><p>!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!<p>

#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

* * *

><p>Scorpius walked down the hallway, hurrying to get to Charms. He was very nearly late.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne ran down the hall, knocking people in her way out. She had to get to History of Magic on time, she couldn't deal with <em>another<em> detention. Talk about a great start to the weekend.

* * *

><p>Scorpius skirted down the corridor, the Charms classroom wasn't far ahead, he could see it, when—<em>oomph<em>. He was hit with what felt like a ninety-pound wrecking ball with messy brown hair.

* * *

><p><em>Bam<em>. Roxanne crashed into something tall and muscular. She fell to the ground, hurrying to stand up and brush the dirt off her clothing. She coughed. "Uh, _hi_, Scorpius." She said, raising an eyebrow. "What brings you to this fine collision?"

* * *

><p>Scorpius stumbled backwards. "Oh, hi." He said, smiling. "Uh, I'm trying to get to charms on time…" He began, but stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring at her eyes. They were looking up at him so expectantly and yet so wild and free. They reminded him of the sea before a storm. What was he talking about again?<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's fine. I get it." Roxanne said, picking up her things. So he didn't want to talk. Whatever, that was absolutely, positively, one-hundred-percent <em>fine<em> _by_ _her_.

* * *

><p>"No, no." Scorpius said, shaking his head frantically. "I didn't mean it like that."<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne rolled her eyes. "No, you're obviously in a big hurry." The bell rung and she swore loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, now you have nothing to lose, you'll be late anyway. We can still talk." Scorpius said<em>, <em>inside his head begging her to wait with him even though he knew how totally stupid it was.

* * *

><p>Roxanne sighed. God, if he would only stop being so damn handsome and charming and infuriatingly awesome she might've been able to focus.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that a yes?" Scorpius asked hopefully.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's an 'I guess'. " Roxanne corrected. "But close enough, I suppose."<p>

* * *

><p>"You're maddening." Scorpius said, shaking his head and grinning. He moved closer to her, but every muscle in his body screamed to run in the other direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow. "And you are synonymous with annoying." She smirked, wondering why he was standing so close. Obviously neither of them liked the other, it's not like there was some big secret going on, they were friends. Just friends. She couldn't allow herself to think otherwise.<p>

* * *

><p>Why was he allowing himself to move so close? "You know, we never hang out, just the two of us." Scorpius said. What was he saying? This was going to end in disaster, he knew it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, I know." What was happening? Was he implying that…they should…? No. No, no, no. Just friends. She repeated over and over in her mind. How daft could she get, really?<p>

* * *

><p>"You ever think we should?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. His mouth was moving of its own accord now, he was sure of it. Either that or really was severely lacking a frontal lobe.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh…." Ah, well. She never had been great with words, she consoled herself. "Um…er, why?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Why what? Why am I asking or why would we want to hang out?" Scorpius asked. He was going to have to get himself checked. Now he knew he was missing something in the brain area, because why else would he be continuing this conversation?<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh, the first one." Roxanne said, nodding frantically. <em>Just friends, just friends, just friends…<em>

* * *

><p>Scorpius shrugged. "I thought we might want to…" He said carefully. There was no getting out of it now. He thought worriedly. He had had just asked Roxanne Weasley out…sorta.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh." <em>Just freaking friends. <em>"Like…what kind of hang out?" She said carefully, narrowing her eyebrows suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"Of the date variety." Scorpius said, feeling his cheeks tint pink. He swore at himself silently. Now he was seriously considering sprinting away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, that!" Roxanne said, blushing. "I kind of thought we were just…friends." She said, feeling rather pathetic.<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius nodded quickly. "Of course. See you around, then." He said. He began walking down the hallway. What the <em>hell had he done<em>?

* * *

><p>"No, wait!" Roxanne said hurriedly, rushing to catch up. <em>Screw you, just friends.<em> "I'll be waiting outside the Great Hall at seven. Should I dress casually or fancily or what?" She asked, blushing.

* * *

><p>Scorpius turned around, grinning. "Casually. I'll meet you there." <em>YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!<em>

* * *

><p>"Great, bye." Roxanne said, biting her lip before turning around and walking back to her things, a slight bounce in her step. <em>I've done it now<em>, she thought happily.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go<em>, Scorpius thought happily. _I've done it now._


End file.
